


Protective Custody

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Spencer x Reid where the reader is his wife that he's kept a secret from because he doesn't want what happened to Maeve to happen again and she's pregnant and they're hunting a killer who kills women that look like the reader so when he learns this he goes home to get the reader so she can be saved and that's when they meet the pregnant reader for the first time and she's all nervous and shy and super cute and crazy smart like Spencer and a huge nerd too, thank you!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Protective Custody

“This unsub is targeting pregnant women, whose husbands have demanding jobs. Linda Miller, was six months pregnant, and her husband was a brand ambassador to Tokimoto Industries. He was traveling for business during her abduction.” Garcia explained as she pulled up a new picture, “Ellie Davis was seven months pregnant and her husband was on tour working as a sound engineer.” 

“He breaks into their homes and abducts them in the middle of the day. He’s bold and organized.” Rossi skimmed the file. 

“He then holds them for 48 hours. If the husband hasn’t returned to realize the wife is missing, he slits her throat.” Hotch finished. 

“But look at the burial. He covers them with a quilt. It looks like remorse or perhaps it’s a mercy killing.” Reid offered. 

“Perhaps he thinks he’s saving these women and their children from not having a stable paternal figure.” JJ tried to reason. 

“Where is this case, again?” Morgan asked, looking up at the file to look at the technical analyst. 

“Right here. Ellie Davis’ body was found less than five miles away.” she answered. 

Reid’s eyes widened and his breathing stopped. 

“Spence? Are you alright?” JJ asked, placing a hand on his arm, coaxing him from his own mind. 

The genius seemed the snap out of it, quickly shaking his head, “Yeah, it’s probably nothing.” 

“Reid, we need you focused and ready to use that brain of yours. What’s wrong?” Morgan asked. 

“I need to grab something from home.” he explained, looking at his hands, “I’m afraid I won’t be most efficient otherwise.” 

Hotch nodded sternly, “JJ, Morgan, you go with Reid, then get to work on a geographic profile. Rossi and I will go to burial site.” 

Everyone nodded before taking off to get to work. 

~*~*~*~*~

“I don’t get it Reid.” Morgan peeked at his fidgeting friend in the rearview mirror, “What is so important that we have to stop at your place to pick up?” 

“I’ll explain later.” the genius nearly jumped out of the car once they arrive at his apartment building. 

JJ shot Morgan a look before chasing after him. 

The three ran up the stair, Spencer becoming more frantic by the second. 

What confused them was when he took out his gun before entering his own apartment. 

He proceeded to sweep his living room. Morgan and JJ behind him. 

Once they were in the kitchen the sight before them shocked them. 

A pregnant woman holding a tube of raw Tollhouse cookie dough was in Spencer Reid’s kitchen. 

“Spencer, what’s going on?” she asked, eyeing the two agents. 

Spencer just holstered his gun and hugged her closely. She returned the hug, but a confused look on her face. 

“I just saw you this morning, what’s wrong?” the mystery woman asked, but Spencer pulled away, keeping his hands on her upper arms. 

“You have to come with us. We need to put you in protective custody.” he started rambling about the current unsub, until Morgan interrupted him. 

“Hey! Reid, who is this?” 

She looked surprised, as if she had forgotten they were there. Spencer pulled away more, turning to face his colleagues, keeping his hand at the small of her back.

“I’m Dr. Y/N L/N… well Dr. Reid, actually.” she looked down at her hands.   
“My wife.” Spencer choked out. 

~*~*~*~*~

“WHAT!?” Garcia scream-whispered as she and JJ returned to the bullpen. 

“Spencer’s married.” the profiler nodded, “And about to be a father it looks like.” 

“Why wouldn’t he tell us? Who is she? Why keep this a secret?” she almost cried out. 

“I assume he didn’t want to put her in danger. Especially after what happened with Maeve.” JJ tried to explain, even though she was upset about Spencer hiding such a huge secret. 

“But, with the details of this case, I can see why he would want to bring her in. We are traveling all of the time.” Morgan joined the conversation as they approached the two Dr. Reids. 

“Reid, do you have anything?” Morgan asked, trying not the stare at the woman reading on the couch across the room from him.

Spencer turned from the map to face the new voice, “LInda’s apartment and her burial site are here.” he pointed to circles on the map, “Ellie’s apartment and burial site are here, meaning that this is our unsub’s comfort zone.” He drew a circle on the map in red marker.

None of the agents could help but to notice that his apartment happened to be in that circle. 

“Would he need a lot of space?” JJ asked. 

The female Dr. Reid spoke up, “Probably not. Given that he hasn’t been torturing them and he is taking care of them until the 48 hours is up, they probably won’t be making too much noise. Trying to keep themselves and their children safe.” she explained, setting down her book. 

The two profilers and the tech analyst looked at her in shock. 

She smiled shyly, “Being with a profiler, it rubs off on you after a while.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Y/N and Garcia sat in her lair. The rest of the team had gone to the take down. The unsub, or Ted Mushnik, had his third victim and needed to be stopped. 

“I know Spencer didn’t tell any of you about me.” she said nervously, trying to break the silence, “I understand why. I’m just sorry that we had to meet like this.” 

Garcia smiled warmly at her, feeling bad for any resentment she felt towards the women, “He just wanted to keep you safe. I’m just sad that I didn’t get to see the big day.” 

“It wasn’t that big. We went to Las Vegas on Spencer’s last vacation and got married. The only person there was his mother.” she returned the smile. 

“Wait, his last vacation was almost five months ago, and you’re…” she motioned to the woman’s clearly six to seven month baby belly. 

“Not everything goes according to plan.” she blushes, “We talked about getting married someday, but when I told Spencer I was pregnant, he wanted to move ‘someday’ to ‘ASAP’.”

Garcia giggled as she thought back to a few months ago. Reid seemed so happy and energized, but no one could figure out why. I guess they now knew. 

“Spencer’s told me so much about you. All of you.” Y/N rubbed her stomach, “He even told me about how you two went to a Doctor Who convention together. I’m also a huge fan.” 

“That’s great!” Garcia exclaimed, “Maybe we could all go to one together. I would love to get to know you more.” 

“I would like that.” she grinned widely. 

~*~*~*~*~

The team returned a few hours later, Garcia and Y/N greeted them in the bullpen. Spencer walked straight over to Y/N and hugged her tightly. The case shook him deeply. 

“Alright, now that work is over, spill it. How did this happen?” Morgan pointed to the couple. 

Spencer sighed before helping you to sit in his desk chair, knowing that this would take a while. After making sure you were situation, he leaned against his desk and started to explain. 

“About two years ago, I read a fascinating book on the debate of nature vs nurture, but on raising children with above average intelligence. I was always one to prefer nature, but the arguments she brought up about the nurture side opened my eyes.” he began to explain. 

“So, I had a book signing at a local bookstore. I honestly didn’t expect many people to show up. Child Psychology really isn’t a hot selling genre. I was closing up after signing about a dozen books when he quite literally ran into the bookstore.” she grinned as she took his hand.

“We spent a few hours talking about growing up as child prodigies and her book. I asked for her number and here we are.” He finished, shrugging his shoulder.   
“Wait. You asked her for her number?” Rossi looked bewildered at the thought. 

“Actually, he suggested that we conduct an experiment by raising a genius of our own.” Y/N grinned as Spencer blushed, “He of course explained that it was supposed to be a pick-up line but it was awful.” 

“I don’t know. Seems to me, that it worked.” JJ laughed as she gestured to Y/N’s growing stomach. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“We don’t know-” “It’s a girl!” Y/N and Spencer spoke at the same time.

The team looked at the two, very confused. 

“Those are wives tales, Y/N. They are hardly an accurate way to detect gender.” Spencer sighed, turning back to his wife, as if they’ve had this argument many times.

“Something about it must be true for it to survive this long. ‘Carry high, break out the pink.’.” she recited from memory. 

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see until he or she is born.” Spencer teased. 

“Fine, when she is born, I guess we’ll just have to get her a Millennium Falcon mobile.” she grinned, knowing that Spencer detested Star Wars. It was one of the few things they fought about. 

“What? I thought we agreed on the one with the Starship Enterprise on it! It even has the commander insignia on it!” 

They continued this playful banter, not even noticing the rest of the team staring at them.

“Oh my god.” Rossi breathed, “They almost seemed like a normal married couple.” 

“How would you know what a normal married couple looks like with your six wives?” JJ asked playfully.

“I only had three! That’s a reasonable amount!” Rossi exclaimed as the rest of the team laughed. Something that was desperately needed after a case like this one.


End file.
